


[Podfic] Cold Making Warmth

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Holidays, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 08:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1078683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do they send cards, do you think,” Sherlock asked, his voice low and quiet, “so many years later, these people who have met us only a few times. Why, still.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cold Making Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cold Making Warmth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014303) by [tiltedsyllogism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiltedsyllogism/pseuds/tiltedsyllogism). 



 

 

  
Length: 24:04  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p5hy0gwfcxaavxx/Cold+Making+Warmth.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cold-making-warmth) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [The Atheist Christmas Carol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4wVRcE5gIs) \- Vienna Teng


End file.
